1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to means for insect control. More particularly, the present invention relates to a microbe-mediated method of using a microbe product to attract mosquitoes for control purposes or for destroying mosquitoes.
2. Description of Related Art
Insect control has been in great demand throughout human history. It is necessary to control harmful insects like mosquitoes, to prevent the spread of disease, such as malaria and yellow fever. Public health authorities everywhere have expended intense effort on eliminating mosquito-related disease; however, this effort has not been wholly successful, largely because of the difficulty of eliminating mosquitoes. In addition to eliminating mosquito-related disease, another reason for eliminating mosquitoes is abatement of the nuisance caused by mosquito bites. Therefore, there has been a perennial call for means of effective mosquito control, including means to attract, capture, or destroy active mosquitoes.
Female mosquitoes seek a human host from which they obtain a blood meal for egg development. Mosquitoes locate hosts through a combination of chemicals characteristic of the hosts. It is believed that the volatiles emanating from the human host are responsible for the attractant. These volatiles contain 300–400 compounds and originate from either the secretions of skin glands, or the decomposition of the skin microflora, or both. The mosquitoes use their olfactory structures to detect the attractant from as far away as 90 meters.
Current methods of control only attack the mosquito population as a whole by chemical means or seek to remove their breeding sites. These methods are cumbersome, labor-intensive and often disruptive, in that they may introduce dangerous amounts of toxic chemicals into the environment. Some other attempts have been made to construct mosquito traps. For trapping mosquitoes, light, warmth, carbon dioxide, octenol, water vapor and lactic acid have all been used as attractants.